The Girl At The Nine Months
by AndreaMelody
Summary: This are Ted Sweeran (Taylor Swift And Ed Sheeran) - This is based on the bride does not publish Ed Sheeran was named the girl nine months , none of this is partly true , any approach to what happened is purely coincidental. - This is translated in google translator, excuse my English.


This is based on the bride does not publish Ed Sheeran was named the girl nine months , none of this is partly true , any approach to what happened is purely coincidental.

This is translated in google translator, excuse my English.

Ed is sitting next to me, on my couch while watching FRIENDS and we eat a lot of junk scrap. Ed does not say anything , I'm afraid to say something to remind her or hurt him , I'm not good comforting, not with him. I can comfort Selena, I can comfort Liz, but I can not with Ed, a boy is totally different. I can not tell him criticize his girlfriend because he loved her too much and respect her, I can not say that we get a manicure because it's a guy, and I already made cookies, he ate all but still does not seem even a little bit better.

We're not even watching television, we are deep in our thoughts each pretending that nothing's wrong, like she didn't call him on the phone saying there was someone else and that she felt nothing for him, he felt bad for making him buy so many things, but she did not want but "his heart was for another".

Meredith huddles in Ed , he just caresses and embraces more, it's nice because Meredith get along most of the sometimes far removed from those who come to visit me (except for Austin, my mom and dad).

"Want more juice?" I say trying to break the silence , it's too uncomfortable and not bearable it for long.

"Do you have vodka?" Says seeing me with red eyes a little , do not know if it's because he cried silently or by the fact that it is 3 am, I do anyway like I have not suspected.

"No" I say with a bit of disappointment in my voice, I can not give you even a little bitter thing that he love and makes him forget everything for a moment .

He turns to watch TV and I'm thinking it's supposed to do now, would I sing something ?, I would say something funny?, Is now supposed to tell him he has to forget and move forward because she was not for him and he deserves better ?

I didn't chose any I throw me alone about it, I take it in my arms and hug him as hard as I can. Not even matter if the hug is over 10 seconds. For a moment he is stiff but then I also embraces and nothingness begins to mourn over my shoulder. His sweater is very soft and beginning to pass my hand through until I accidentally touched his neck and he loosen me, while the laughs

" Tickling " says scratching his neck quickly, " I have tickled a very high level," smiling and is the first time she smiles and laughs at night, so I smile too.

"Want hot chocolate?" I say to try to follow the conversation.

"Chocolate would be fine" he says.

We got up and the two went to the kitchen, do not say anything for a while but it does not feel as uncomfortable as a few moments ago .

"Do you like your marshmallows in chocolate? " I say looking up while stir with a spoon.

"2 are good," says and nod . Sack bag marshmallows and put my two on the cup. I slid it across the table and he take it.

Take a sip and a mustache chocolate is on top of his lip under your nose , which is also a little chocolate. River a little but he note and look at me like "what's up? "

"Moustache" I say smiling .

"Oh" says and is about to be cleaned with the sweater

"No" I say before. "Just let me" take a napkin and start wiping .

"Thanks" says a little embarrassed.

He continues to take the cup and I just looked at the cupboard, table , chairs, everything really .

"Nice table" he says, noting that his uncomfortably like me .

"Thank you, buy it in any sale of old things and … well yeah …" I say

The next 2 hours we are only in the eye, only that, we smiled gently. We finished the bag of marshmallows in the attempt to do something, then a few minutes Ed gets up from the table and says "Back soon " , before I say anything he's already out .

15 minutes, nothing but call his cell phone rings .

22 and start to worry , so I take my scarf and I open the door when Ed 's hand in fist (to play ) and the other with a green plastic bag that seems to have beer.

"You took your time" I said with some annoyance, but relieved a lot.

"Many people and little change" he jokes. Enter and close the door, I leave the scarf lying somewhere in the room and I follow him into the kitchen.

"What's that?"

"Is not it obvious?" Says removing the cylinder box full of that yellow juice so disgusting. "I was kicked out and what I want to do now is get drunk" he says as lifting a beer in my honor, or her.

"Then do it ," I say a little annoyed that wants to take it almost daily , even worse breath involved.

"Oh no no. I do not want to take one, I'm only of itself, is not it? I want to take with you"

"No way " I say bothers. I do not know if maybe he drink in the store but I'm about to kick some bottom.

"Come on Taylor, just broke up with me! Do it for me" and stars up mutt face, I refuse until he says "If you do I promise not to drink for a month "

"I do not believe" I say, although I do.

"Really! I swear on my guitar" he says. He give me a beer and left open in front of me.

"Only one" I say, and I took one sip. Not stand and spit into the sink.

"No, you have to take it! "

"Ed this is disgusting "

"After a few more sips not matter, just do not have customary" do not want to get used, tell me .

I take another sip and this troubles over the previous beer. Ed laughs at my face and I'm about to aventarle the bottle, but a deal's a deal. So I finished the beer and Ed stealthily exchanged for another full, also the volume and the average start to wander and Ed too.

A third beer we do not know who we are.

"You know what's funny about this?" He laughs himself as a drunk would do it, but I also laugh because I'm not aware of me now.

"What" I say and weird to hear my voice so rare, that tone having an alcoholic.

"My next album, everything is dedicated to her" he laughs louder, and I laughed too.

"YOU ARE SO STUPID!" I say

"I KNOW! " He laughs with me.

After a few seconds he begins to mourn, mourn so tall and so strong, more than anyone would .

"I'm so stupid" he says now crying and wiping his face. "I gave everything I had , but you know why she left me? For a fool she met in a gym class . BY ITS BECAUSE YES , HE IS MUSCLE TAYLOR, HE IS CUTE, HE DOESN'T NOT DRINK I'M SURE" says shouting and pounding the table

I get up quickly from my chair and I will stop him, taking his arms.

"I'm so…" says sobbing "… so stupid"

"Oh honey" I said and hugged him.

"No one…" says sobbing even louder. "Look Taylor, I'm a mess , why she should follow with me. Why anyone would want to be with me"

Without another word I kiss him and I take the cheeks , and even I think that's because the 3 beers. I separated from him and then kiss him, damn, I should never drink more.

"I love you" I say. Her cheeks turn red like tomatoes and mine too.

After that we kept drinking , knowing that tomorrow just one of both remember this moment, and keep it to himself until he can with the secret that tonight we're getting drunk as I had never done, and that I kiss Edward Sheeran and that we laugh at our pathetic love life and especially Ed cry in front of me and showed it weaker than he had ever seen. Ed never be the same after tonight.


End file.
